


Too Much of a Good Thing

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building the Master's new body requires some tweaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 196

"Gah, too much! Turn it down, turn it _off_!" The Master arched almost completely off the work bench; his fingers dug into the edges, creasing the metal. If the bio-emulation systems had been running, the Doctor was sure he would have been sweating.

He adjusted the dial down almost to zero, and the Master settled back to the metal surface, glaring. "I still don't see why this is necessary. Simple pressure sensors will give me enough feedback not to damage anything."

"You deserve more than mere existence," the Doctor said. "I want you to be able to experience pleasure again."


End file.
